A History of the Jellicles: Before the Junkyard
by Hazelthorn
Summary: me and my friend being bored it helps
1. Winter

_Pitter-Patter, Pitter-Patter_

The sound of small hailstones accompainied Vincent along his journey into the transylvainian winter, to find food for his pregnant queen, Ravina.

_Thump, thump, thump!_

'A snow rabbit' Vincent thought.

He crouched low to the snow-covered earth, in fear that his dark fur would scare off the prey.

He crept closer and closer,and then pounced on the unsuspecting meal, killing it with a swift bite to the neck.

It was skinny, but better than most of the animals he had caught in this cold winter.

He raced home; he din't like to leave Ravina alone for a while.

The second he came within earshot of their cave, he heard screams.

He didn't have to ask what was going on; Ravina was having her kits, and very early at that.

He let out a low yowl to let her know he was here, but he didn't go up.

He didn't know much about birthing kittens, so he just guarded the cave, making sure nothing disturbed her, even himself.

After about twenty minutes, he allowed himself to go inside, for the screams had died down and become few.

He stared down at three kits, two boys and one girl.

He began to think of the best names for his new-born tom-kits, for it was tradition.

He decided to name the lighter one Apollo, after his brother, who had died many moons ago, defending Ravina and himself from the attacking wolves.

That made him think of the next name, Wolfgang.

It sounded much too tough for the tiny kit, but he could take a guess that this scrawny kit would grow into a strong tom.

Ravina didn't like the sound of Wolfgang, but since it was his decision, she couldn't argue.

She looked at the small queen-kit, as the kitten looked towards the moon with eyes closed.

Artemis was the perfect name for this white and gray queen.

It was odd, she stared at the strange kit, as it seemed to know that the moon was there through her blindness.

Ravina tried not to worry, and told herself that it was meerly a gift from the Everlasting Cat.

Vincent brought the rabbit to Ravina, and he watched as she ate him ravenously.

Before she could eat more than a couple of bites, the kits started suckling.

She could barely taste the flavor of the rabbit, but she knew that this meer rabbit could keep them alive, at least, for a while.

"Do you want a bite?" she asked, knowing that he needs his strength.

"Not yet, dear, you need it more than I," he said dramaticly, for good effect.

"Vincent, you need to fend for us and hunt our food. Now, before you say a word, these kits are just as much mine as they are yours. They're futures lie in your paws. Now, eat! You don't want me to strain my voice arguing, do you?"

Vincent knew not to argue with Ravina, for she was the diplomatic type of queen, and if he kept on arguing, she would only milk that fact that she was the "mother" until she reached the point where she was bragging.

So, they enjoyed they're first "family" meal together, which lasted until the moon was high into the sky.


	2. Author's Note

**Introduction to History of Jellicles**

This is an introduction to my second story, History of the Jellicles; Before the junkyard. We know we wrote the story before the introduction.

If we have any complainers out there, we will evaporate you into thin air.

Yes, we can do that.

Ask Madonna.

We brought her back though.

She was too famous.

Well, that's another story.

This is a family tree.

It goes from Ravina and Vincent, to a cat you all know.

But you will have to guess.

Here is your first clue.(You will get one in each story.)

The Metric System

But don't guess the first cat you think of.


	3. The Plan

It was the kits first day out.

"Come on, sis!"

Apollo was excited.

He had a plan.

"Daddy isn't back yet."

"Artemis, live a little!"

"Yes, I wanna live. That's why I'm waiting for daddy to get back. I don't want to be like you and go off and risk your life every day until you realize that you should've listened to me, your older sister."

"You're not older!"

"Well, I act it!"

"Would you two stop?" came the voice of Wolfgang,"You're acting like new-borns."

"Wolfgang! You scared me half to death!"Artemis said, still shaking.

"Good!"Apollo scoffed,"Scare her again! Maybe this time, she'll die from it."

"APOLLO!"

"ARTEMIS!"

"Apollo does have a point, Artemis," muttered Wolfgang.

"Hey!"

"But Artemis is acting older, Apollo."

"What. Did. You. Say." came the agitated vioce of Apollo.

"Let's just go before dad gets back," Wolfgang stated.

"Why?"

"Cause he'll be watching us like hawks watch prey," Apollo said,"And that'll ruin my plan."

"He does have some good plans," Wolfgang said.

"Yes, like that one time..."

Artemis was cut off by Apollo screaming, "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Mhm."

She wasn't even paying attention anymore.

After that remark, she muttered,"Fine."

"Yay!" screamed the boys.

"But!"

"What?" complained Apollo.

"If we get in trouble, it's all on you."

"Deal!" Wolfgang said.

They set off into the Transylvanian forest.

"Ugh! Queens!"

**Author's note:** The cat has some brown fur. That is your next clue.


End file.
